The Winchester Curse
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: God's back! But is he a friend or foe? Who will make it out alive? Sequel to Baby Winchester. I suggest you read that one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Winchester Curse**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Crobby/Browley, Meg/Samandiriel**

**Spoilers: Not sure yet. I'll put it in a note before chapter.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, violence**

**Summary: God's back! But is he a friend or foe? Who will make it out alive?**

Chapter 1

Dean's POV

"Cas something's wrong! Cas wake up!" I shout at the sleeping angel.

"What is it Dean?" Cas half opens his eyes.

"My amulet! It's burning hot!" Cas is wide awake now. He runs up the stairs.

"Dean get Robert now!" I run up after him and go to Robert's room. He is still sleeping soundly. I grab him into my arms and run to the girls room. Cas has both girls in his arms. Mary and Samantha are both crying. Probably because they were woken up. Then we hear creaking. Coming from downstairs. I quietly close the door. Then footsteps leading to the door. And the door opens. Just as I'm about to beat the living shit out of whoever comes through the door, I hear a voice.

"Dean you in there?" It's Sam. God my brother just gave me a heart attack.

"Yeah Sam!" I pull open the door and mimic Sam's bitch face. I can't believe he just did that. I mean really!

"Okay what's up your ass Dean?"

"My amulet burned that's what! I thought my children were in trouble. Then you had to creepily walk up the stairs. No knocking? What's with you?" I huff angrily. The nerve of him.

"Holy shit! Oh my god! IT'S GOD! Holy crap! **(A/N: I got this line from anna3311234. Thought it would fit Sam's reaction perfectly)**."

"Exactly! We need to get to Bobby's now!" Sam takes Samantha from Cas. Sam has a really strong bond with Samantha. When she cries, all he has to do is look at her and she smiles and laughs. But for some reason Samantha doesn't stop crying when Sam looks at her. That doesn't make any sense. I don't have time now though to dwell on it. We all head towards the impala. We put the kids in their car seats and Sam gets into his car. After I moved in he restored a car from Bobby's and it runs great. It's a 1969 Buick Colorado in black. I start the impala and pull out of the driveway. Sam follows close behind. We finally arrive at Bobby's. Sam rushes over and grabs Samantha's car seat as I take Mary's and Cas takes Robert's. Bobby heard us pull in so he opens the door.

"What's going on idjits? Where's the fight?" He steps aside to allow us to come in.

"God's in town. I felt my amulet burn. I don't know whether he is a friend or a foe. All I know is that we are staying here until we find out."

"Damn right you're staying here." Crowley walks out that second wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron. It was comical. The king of hell wearing an apron.

"Who's staying here and why?"

"These idjits cause God's in town." Bobby rolls his eyes but his face softens when he sees the look of horror on Crowley's face. I know I wouldn't want to see Cas look that scared.

"What do you mean God's in town? As in Sioux Falls?" I think if demons could faint, Crowley would have fainted.

"Where are Meg and Samandiriel?" I notice that they are absent from our little meeting.

"Meg said they were going to a fancy hotel in Las Vegas to 'move some furniture' if you catch my drift." Meg always did have a way with words. "By the way Sam? Where is Gabriel?" Sam is looking at everything as if this is the first time he has been here.

"Huh? Oh he's somewhere." Odd. Sam never spaces out like that. Especially about Gabriel.

"Don't ya think ya should call him? We might need his help on this one." Bobby narrows his eyes.

"Um no. I don't know where he is or when he will be back." Okay now that's really weird. Sam always knows where Gabriel is and when he's coming home so Sam can start the countdown of his arrival. What is going on with him? I don't get it. I think Bobby caught on to it too.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bobby asks him.

"Look we have more important things going on right now! Let's not focus on Gabe…Gabriel." Sam choked Gabriel's name out. That's not a good sign.

"Okay well let's think. Cas are there any warding symbols for God." I ask.

"No none that I can think. There was never a need to ward off God." I don't know what to do right now to protect my family. How do I protect them?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick question! What should the children call Cas? I kind of like papa but if you can think of something better let me know. I think Dean should be called dad/daddy/etc.**

Chapter 2

Dean's POV

It's been a few weeks since my amulet had burned hot. I had to take it off because the pain was too much. But as the weeks go on, Sam's behavior gets weirder. Like he just isn't the same anymore. The other thing that really worries is me is where the hell is Gabe. I mean it's not like him to not be here. He's practically attached at the hip. Wherever Sam goes, Gabe goes. And Sam could not even say his name. He couldn't call him Gabe. It's just so weird. I wonder what's up with him. Maybe they are having cold feet. Something isn't right. It's like it's not even Sam anymore. We are still at Bobby's house. Cas and I set up pack 'n plays in the panic room for the kids. Couldn't have them just anywhere. We still haven't heard from God yet. That's kind of worrying. I head down to the kitchen in need of a beer. I open the refrigerator and see there is none. Damnit!

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" I turn around and see Sam standing there, smiling. But that smile isn't Sam's smile. I pull a silver knife out of my jeans and push it against Sam's throat. "What are you?"

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"Now I know you're not Sammy! I know Sam better than he knows himself and I know you aren't him. Now where is my brother?" I'm seething right now.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Now let me go!"

"Nah I don't think so. See cause Sam would be worried sick about where Gabriel is and you could barely say his name. And Samantha always stops crying when she sees Sam. But she didn't for you! So what are you? Shifter?" I slice into his arm with the silver knife but nothing happens to the skin. It doesn't burn. But my amulet burned. Wait! That must mean…..Sam is God. Well God stole Sam's body or his looks. "You're God?"

"Very good! Though I thought I was better at acting. I had everyone else fooled."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to kill those abominations that you call your children. Castiel should have known better before he was impregnated with your abominations. That is why I have come. And this is not your brother's body so do not worry about that."

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER? I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yell at God.

"Do not worry. Your brother is safe in heaven. He is not dead but I have kept him up there. But Gabriel faced the punishment that Castiel will soon be facing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabriel was with child. So I killed him! And Sam watched me do it."

"Where is he you son of a bitch?" I am crying now. I can't believe this monster killed his own son. Over having a child. I can't believe that Sam was going to be a father. How could our lives get any worse? I will not let him kill my children. They're my babies. And I won't let him kill Cas. I would never be able to live with that.

"Do not worry. I will bring him back to you." God snapped his fingers and Sam appeared in the room. He too had tears coming down his face. "Well I will come back for the children and Castiel but I will kill them Dean! And there is nothing you can do about it." God disappears, leaving just Sam and I in the room. I turn towards him and he wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my neck.

"I can't believe he's gone Dean! Why did it have to be like this? It's not fair!" Sam whispers.

"I know Sammy! But I'm here for you man. I'll have your back and I will make this right again. I promise. God said Gabriel was pregnant. Was that true?"

"Yes. But now I'm pregnant."

"Wait what? Want to run that by me again?"

"Gabriel wasn't…..dea….you know….yet so he transferred the baby to my stomach making me pregnant. So technically I am the one pregnant."

"Well Sammy. Congrats. But we will get Gabe back. Okay I don't know how yet but we will. Okay?"

"Okay I trust you Dean. You're my big brother and you haven't lied to me so I trust you. Why do I always get everyone killed?"

"You don't Sam. It's just bad things happen to good people."

"Okay. Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can I stay here with you? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sure Bobby or Crowley won't mind. So yes. But first we have to tell Cas. Everything."

"Okay."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the death of Gabriel. But please continue to read cause I promise this will have a happy ending. So what do you think of Sammy being pregnant? I'm sorry to say I already have the names picked out but you are welcome to suggestions cause I may end up liking them better than the names I picked out. So hope you enjoyed this and next chapter will be up very soon (tonight or tomorrow).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight spoilers for season 7.**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

It's dark. I hear screaming. Gabriel is lying next to me. He has tears in his eyes. "Help me!" he calls out to me but I'm frozen. I can't help him. I want to but I just can't. How do I help him? Blood is seeping out of him. It's everywhere. I can't make it stop. He presses his hand onto my stomach. A bright light fills the room as Gabriel holds my stomach. "I have just put our baby inside you Sam. I love you so much Sam. You mean the world to me. Take good care of our baby Sam. I love you." He called out just before he died. But after he dies, his face moves to face me and his eyes open. Except they are gray. "You did this Sam. You got me killed. It's your fault!"

I jolt awake with cold sweat running down my face. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I'm going to go downstairs and Gabriel is going to be down there playing pranks on Dean. I just know he is. But I also know that is wishful thinking. I just want my life to go back to normal. I want Gabe to be here, curled up in my arms sleeping, with our baby in his stomach. I place my hands on my stomach feeling the small bump. That's my baby in there. I can't believe I am going to have a baby. Me of all people. I just hope nothing happens to my baby. I couldn't live with that. I head down the stairs. Dean and Cas are sat at the table. Cas has his head on Dean's shoulder. Crying. Dean must have told him Gabe is… I know how he feels. The same way I did when Dean died. I feel fresh tears forming in my eyes. I quietly walk over to Cas and hug him from behind. He needs comfort. And so do I.

"Cas, I'm so sorry! I wish I could have saved him."

"Sam, no. There was nothing you could have done. My father is too powerful. He's the most powerful thing in the world. Do not apologize."

"But.."

"No buts Sam." Cas faces me. "There was nothing you could have done. Nothing at all. The only thing we should worry ourselves with is protecting the children, you, and bringing Gabe back."

"I know someone who can resurrect him. But you won't like it."

"Who Dean?" I ask.

"Death. Death told me he was going to reap God. Maybe he can bring Gabriel back as well. I mean it might be worth a shot. Right?"

"Dean remember last time we had Death in a tight corner. He almost killed us."

"Yeah but maybe Bobby can find something else that might not piss him off so much."

"Maybe. I'll find Bobby and help him get started on the research." Dean leaves the room looking for Bobby. I really hope this works. I can't believe that God can die too. I wonder what else Death told Dean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bobby's POV

I have been searching day and night for this damn spell. We need Death, the horseman to bring back Gabriel and perhaps kill God while he's at it. Sam is like a son to me. Gabriel was like the son-in-law that I didn't want but I got anyways. I just feel awful about what happened. I also can't believe that Sam was…is… going to be a father. If only I could find this damn spell. I want to summon Death without binding him. In the year that Cas became 'God' we summoned Death only we accidently bound him to us. That didn't end too well. I'm pretty sure that Death hates us. He's a cool guy though. Maybe we should buy him some Chicago deep dish pizza. Wait….. well lookie here. I found a spell. Wait… no it's just a bindin' spell. Balls! I guess we will just have to bind him. Better call in that pizza. I pick up the phone and dial '666'.

"_Bobby darling! What can I do for you love?"_

"I need you to buy me a Chicago deep dish pizza from Chicago."

"_What the bloody hell are you going to do with it?"_

"None of your damn business."

"_Harsh don't you think?"_

"Will you just get the damn pizza please?"

"_Only if you let me top tonight!"_

Ugh can't this idjit do anything without getting something sexual in return.

"Fine! Just get the pizza."

"_On it love. I love you Bobby! From the bottom of my black soul."_

"Yeah yeah! Love you too idjit." I hang up the phone. I despise these sappy conversations. Why don't we just paint nails and cry ourselves to sleep. Damn idjit got under my skin. I wonder how Dean does it. He is the least tolerant of these chick flick moments as he calls em. Maybe it's just something love does to you. I call Dean next.

"_Hey Bobby! Got any good news?"_

"I have good news and bad news."

"_What's the good news?"_

"Good news is we can summon Death."

"_And the bad?"_

"We can't do it without binding him to us."

"_Damnit Bobby! Are you sure that there isn't another way?"_

"Damnit idjit I'm sure. I've spent all day and night for the past week doing research. There isn't another way. We will have to bind him to us. Just long enough for him to kill God and resurrect Gabriel."

"_Alright! Thanks Bobby! Cas says hello. How are the kids holding up?"_

"They are just fine Dean. I put them to bed a little while ago. You focus on cheering up Sam. We will do the ritual tonight."

"_Okay Bobby, thanks! Bye!"_

"Bye idjit."

These damn idjits are trying to kill me. They decided to take Sam out to get his mind off of Gabriel. Of course Sam can't drink so I don't know if it'll do any good. Most hunters that lose someone close to them tend to drink themselves to death. Hell, I know cause I almost have. But I'm happy with Crowley. He may be a demon, but he is sure a hell of a person. He has a good heart. I hear a car pull into the yard. I rush to the front door and look out. It's just Sam, Dean, and Cas. I open the door for them.

"Hey ya Bobby! When do you think this shin-ding should go down?" Dean asks me.

"As soon as Crowley gets back." I step aside to let them in. Cas and Sam look as miserable as they did when they left.

"Where is he?"

"I was out getting some Chicago pizza. I hear that everyone loves it. Best pizza in the US." a familiar voice echoes from behind me. I feel arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. "Hello love. Did you miss me?"

"Tons." I reply sarcastically. Crowley gets all mopey whenever I'm sarcastic to him. "Alright enough foreplay. Let's get this moving along."

I get all the ingredients ready and we gather in the study. I say the binding spell that Crowley gave us the last time we needed Death.

"_Invoco Mortem. Te in mea potestate. Defixi. Nunc et in aeternum."_

"Hello Death." Crowley says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoilers for season 6/7 ahead! You've been warned.**

Chapter 5

Sam's POV:

"Winchesters. What have I told you about binding me? I do not like it…..Wait! Is that Chicago pizza I smell?"

"Yeah it is. Look we need your help. Please!" I plea.

"Isn't that why you always call me? Always need help with something or other. Now look I am very old and want to have some rest so make this quick." Dean is always telling me what a cool guy Death is. I'm just not seeing it right now. I mean at least he hasn't killed us yet. Death looks around the room. "Ah! Castiel! I see you are no longer playing God. Was my prediction correct?"

"Yes. I self-destructed after the leviathans took over my vessel. I could not contain them. I died but was shortly resurrected but without my memory. Sam and Dean found me and I took Sam's crazies. I knocked down the wall that you put up." Cas lowers his head in shame. We often try to forget that that happened. It was awful going through. Dean would talk to Cas for months. I was mad at him sure but I didn't ignore him. It was never in my blood to ignore anyone. Except for when I ran away from home. Most of the people around me have hurt me someway but I always forgive them.

"This would be the part where I would say I told you so but I'm not going to. Now what did you need me for?"

"Please bring back the Archangel Gabriel. Please!" I beg. I have done so many things but I never thought begging would be one. I give him my best puppy eyes. I hope it works.

"Okay. I will bring him back. But may I ask how he died?"

"God killed him for being pregnant with a nephilim. I am next for my children." Cas gives Death a look that if looks could kill or if Death could die, Death would be dead a hundred times over.

"Hmm. Well I will bring Gabriel back. I can bring back the baby as well. I assume it is yours Sam?"

"The baby is mine but you won't need to bring it back. Gabriel moved the baby into my body before he died. Please just bring him back."

"Very well." Death snaps his fingers. Lighting blinds us and thunder shrieks from outside. The lights flicker and burst leaving glass everywhere.

"Hey ya my love! Did you miss me?" I spin around fast and standing behind me is Gabriel. My Gabriel! I run to him and crush my lips against his. I can't believe he's here. With me.

"Gabriel! I love you so much! I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much. It was literally killing me. I love you so so much!" I kiss him again and again. I love having him in my arms once again. Before I could never picture my life without but now that I have him back again I can't picture losing him again. I will never let him go again.

"Well. I see my work here is done. Now please unbind me."

"Not just yet." Dean finally says something it was kind of worrying that he hasn't said anything until now.

"Dean what have I told you?"

"I don't give a rats ass. We need one more thing from you."

"What is that Dean?"

"Kill God!"

"Kill God? I beg your pardon? Did you just ask me to kill God."

"Yes you told me you were going to reap him."

"Yes I said I would reap him but I can't kill him."

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't. But you can."

"What? How?"

"An ancient sword dipped in the blood of God himself. Last time I checked there is only one and I am not sure where it is. It's called the Horse Head Falcata."

"May I ask what that's made of?" Dean looks disgusted with just the name of it.

"Human bones and a horse head skull." Now Dean looks ready to puke.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes but make sure you stab him in the heart and twist the sword clockwise. Completely I might add. Now release me!"

Crowley snaps his fingers and the chains on Death's hands break. Death disappears on the spot taking the pizza with him. I realize I am still hugging Gabe close to me that I think if he was human he would have suffocated. He puts his hands on my stomach.

"That's our baby in there! I can't believe that we are going to be parents Sammy. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't. But this really is happening." I smile at him which he returns.

"Gabriel!" Cas bear hugs Gabe and leans his head on his shoulder. Gabriel squeezes back just as tightly. I know what it feels like seeing your brother after he died and was resurrected. It's painful and joyful at the same time. Though I am happy that Cas got his brother back and the children got their coolest uncle back. And our child has their father back. I can't wait to meet my baby.

"Well idjits, I guess Death really isn't so bad of a guy. Though I didn't know even the big kahunas liked human food. Whatya say we all call it a day huh? Crowley and I'll start research on this damn sword and see what we can find. Has anyone heard from Meg or Samandiriel?" Just as the words leave Bobby's mouth they appear in the room behind Crowley.

"Hello whore!" Crowley greets Meg.

"Crowley." Though they don't fight as much anymore the tension between them is still there. "I come with some news."

"Good or bad?" I ask. I'm kinda scared of the answer.

"That depends on you buttercup."

"Alright enough flirting Meg just tell us!" Dean grumbles. I can tell he is already irritated by everything going on and she is just making it worse.

"Dean Winchester doesn't like foreplay? Who knew? Anyways my news is I'm pregnant."

"The hell?!" Dean and I exclaim at the same time.

"Yes well our time off lead to some things and here we are."

"Huh! Guess we will have to have a shower for you and Sam at the same time then." Dean slightly laughs at that.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Meg asks.

"Uh….. I'm pregnant." I grin nervously. Though I don't know why I'm nervous.

"Well I'll be damned. Congrats Sammy."

"Uh thanks you too. And you Samandiriel."

"Thank you Sam."


End file.
